Shrines
Shrines are small dungeons that were created by the Sheikah. They hold within them trials that Link must complete to obtain a Spirit Orb. All Shrines will present Link with a Spirit Orb except for the Shrine of Resurrection. Activating Shrines Before being activated, Shrines will be a bright orange color, which is easily seen at night. To activate a Shrine, simply head to the small pedestal to the right of the entrance and hold up the Sheikah Slate. When it is activated the bottom half of the Shrine will glow blue and it will appear on Link’s map as a travel point. Link will then be able to travel between Shrines. After completing it, a Shrine will turn blue. Shrine Quests Main Article: Shrine Quests Some shrines require a quest to be completed for them to show up. These quests can be obtained by talking to specific characters. Sometimes, after completing the quest, the Shrines will not present any challenges but will allow Link to walk up to the Sheikah Monk and get a Spirit Orb without having to overcome any obstacles. Activating all the Shrines Part of getting 100% completion in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is activating every single Shrine. This can be hard to accomplish, as there are 120 of them, but it is not impossible. It is recommended that you keep tack of the Shrines you have. You can also download apps that keep track of this or go to a website that shows you how to obtain all the Shrines. After completing all the Shrines, it will activate a Side Quest (A Gift From the Monks) which will tell you to go to the Forgotten Temple. Link can go the long way (which is advised not to, as there are many Guardians in the Forgotten Temple) or warp to Rona Kachta Shrine. There, Link will find three (3) Treasure Chests containing the Armor of the Wild set. List of Shrines (By Region) Three stars (***) means that the Shrine is part of a Shrine Quest. Click on them to be taken to the corresponding Shrine Quest’s page. Great Plateau Tower Region * [[Shrine of Resurrection|'Shrine of Resurrection']]' ' * [[Oman Au Shrine|'Oman Au Shrine']] (Magnesis Trial) * [[Owa Daim Shrine|'Owa Daim Shrine']] (Stasis Trial) * Keh Numut Shrine (Cryonis Trial) * Ja Baij Shrine (Remote Bomb Trial) EX Champion’s Ballad * Yowaka Ita Shrine ''(Collected Soul)'' * Roha[[Roha Chigah Shrine| Chigah Shrine]]' '(Stop to Start) * Ruvo Korbah Shrine ''(A Major Test of Strenght+)'' * Etsu Korima Shrine ''(Path of Light)'' Dueling Peaks Region * Bosh Kala Shrine (The Wind Guides You) * Ha Dahamar Shrine (The Water Guides) * Hila Rao Shrine (Drifting) * Lakna Rokee Shrine (Lakna Rokee’s Blessing)*** * Rahee Dee Shrine (Timing is Critical) * Shee Vaneer Shrine (Twin Memories) * Shee Venat Shrine (Twin Memories) * Ta’loh Naeg Shrine (Ta’loh Naeg’s Teaching) * Toto Sah Shrine (Toto Sah Apparatus) *This list will be continued soon. Category:Shrines